<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunted by jezsiema656</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140623">Hunted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezsiema656/pseuds/jezsiema656'>jezsiema656</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, bounty hunter AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezsiema656/pseuds/jezsiema656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PART 1 - AN INNOCENT SOUL</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/fem!oc, gladiolus amicitia/amalthea leonis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Innocent Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="ng-binding">
  <p><strong><span class="u">28th APRIL 756 M.E</span></strong><br/>
Living on the run was no fun at all. There were days he’d had about three or four bounty hunters going after him. But that day, he thought he was a fortunate man as only one hunter was trailing behind him. </p>
  <p>Unfortunately for him though, the bounty hunter pursuing him was an agile looking fellow and donned a cowl which covered their face. Gladio could fight the bounty hunter in the woods, but he would rather flee than hurt someone; even if that person is a bounty hunter pursuing after him. </p>
  <p>Despite his stamina, Gladio did not like the fact that his pace was substantial. The bounty hunter closed in on him and cornered him, and he had no choice but to fight them. He also cannot help but noticed that the bounty hunter had a kaiken in their hand, which was odd. Bounty hunters typically prefer firearms or their bare fists. But this one, the design on the kaiken caught his eye. The cherry blossoms engraved on the blade seemed somewhat familiar. He had seen the same design somewhere but cannot seem to remember where. The bounty hunter closed in on him, and he disregarded the thought.  </p>
  <p>“Ah, screw it!” he sighed. He was tired of running and materialised his greatsword and shield. The bounty hunter’s advantage was their agility along with their small body. He thanked the Six knowing that the bounty hunter did not wield firearms of any sort. In preparation, he took his stance as the bounty hunter finally got to him. “So, if it is a fight that you want, I will give you a fight!” he snarled. </p>
  <p>Gladio had to plan his movements, and he needed to wait for the bounty hunter to attack him first, at least from there he could determine the strength of his opponent. As expected, the bounty hunter charged into him. Gladio noticed that the bounty hunter was using a katana as a replacement to their kaiken. Once again, he saw familiar cherry blossoms engraving on the katana. As they fought, he found the bounty hunter’s strength to be quite strong. Bounty hunters get their payment based on their skills and class. From there, he could only assume that this person was a highly paid bounty hunter.</p>
  <p>The bounty hunter’s acrobatic movement made it slightly tricky for Gladio to deal with in an enclosed area. Mid fight, he realised his bounty hunter was silent, even when he has managed to strike back at them. Many times, he managed to counter-attack the bounty hunter the cowl remained on the bounty hunter’s head. Gladio has even made a few blows onto the bounty hunter; and still, he could not determine the gender of the hunter. The hunter’s strikes felt masculine, but the movement seemed graceful like a woman’s. </p>
  <p>Brushing those thoughts aside, he had to think fast, and he needed to outsmart the bounty hunter. Many times their blades clinked, and even with his might, the bounty hunter has managed to parry. </p>
  <p>After a while, the bounty hunter started panting, and that meant an opportunity. Gladio used all his might to weakened the bounty hunter. In his mind, the price for capture may be rewarding for the bounty hunter but for him, who knows what fate lies before him? Just as when he thought he had full control over the fight, he got knocked off his feet and landed onto the ground. His back hurt, and he knew it’d render him immobile for a few minutes. He might as well let the bounty hunter catch him, and plan an escape later.</p>
  <p>The bounty hunter stood, just above his head. He dematerialised his greatsword and told the bounty hunter that he surrendered. But he got the shock of his life when he saw the hunter pull the cowl off the bounty hunter’s head. </p>
  <p>It was unexpected when he saw that it was a woman who went after him. She dematerialised her katana and replaced it with her kaiken. Dropping onto one knee, she pointed the tip at his throat. </p>
  <p>The fury in her green eyes caught his attention, and it complimented her ombre hair of blue, pink and purple. He thought if he could speak to her, she’d have a change of heart. He begged for mercy and tried to reason with her, but, she told him he had no rights to say to her that. He was her prize. </p>
  <p>“Shut up, and just come with me. Or I will kill you!” the bounty hunter piped. </p>
  <p>At least he tried, but he could not help but marvel at the bounty hunter, “Gods, you’re beautiful.” Even Gladio did not realise what he said. To him, he was just thinking out loud. The difference about it was, he meant those words. </p>
  <p>He saw the opportunity when she let her guard down. Not only was she distracted by his words, but he knew she was also losing a lot of blood from the wound on her abdomen. Although he meant what he said to her, he needed to escape. Luckily for him, his body recuperated, and he could move again. </p>
  <p>“What the-?” she grunted as he grabbed her wrist and flung her across. He got onto his feet and made a run for it. But he stopped in his pace when he noticed her motionless body and a bloody rock next to her head. </p>
  <p>“Shit!” he cursed. He felt conflicted. The truth was, Gladio could have made a run for it, but he could not leave her there. But, it would be heartless of him. That area was known to be infested by Megaloclaws. In the state that she was in, she won’t even come out of the woods alive. So, he had a decision to make, to leave the hunter there or to save her. </p>
  <p>*****</p>
  <p> “Gladdy! You are an idiot!” his younger sister yelled as she wiped the blood from the unconscious woman’s head. Iris had never used such words on her brother. But that day when he brought an unconscious bounty hunter back to their hideout near Malmalam Thicket, she lost it. She was furious that he had knocked the woman out and caused such bloody injuries on her. </p>
  <p>She knew that her brother regretted his actions, judging the way he watched Iris tending to the bounty hunter’s wounds. There was sadness underneath that regret. “Iris, I am going to go out for a bit to get food for us, and for her, in case she wakes up,” he told his sister. </p>
  <p>“Okay,” Iris sighed, and Iris could have sworn; she saw her brother swiped a tear from his eye. </p>
  <p>The throbbing made her head hurt like hell. Towering over her bounty was the last thing she remembered. The floor was hard then, but as she could feel herself gaining consciousness, it felt like she was on something soft. A mattress, maybe? The earthy scent replaced with dust and a hint of old wood. The bright light blinded her as she struggled to open her eyes. “Where... Where am I?” she murmured. </p>
  <p>“Oh, good! You are awake!” a cheery female voice said. </p>
  <p>Her vision blurred, and all she saw was a silhouette of a girl in front of her. She squinted her eyes, and finally, it cleared. “Where am I?” she asked. She concealed her fear behind a brave face. “Who are you?” she hissed as her head throbbed. </p>
  <p>“You are at my brother’s shack near Malmalam Thicket. You should rest,” the young girl told her. </p>
  <p>“I... but...” </p>
  <p>“I am Iris. What’s yours?” </p>
  <p>“Amalthea...” she replied cautiously.</p>
  <p>“That’s a pretty name! And you’re pretty, too!” Iris chirped. Amalthea watched Iris like a hawk. She felt weak and did not want trouble. The young girl looked friendly enough. Iris gave her a glass with medicine and told her to drink up while they wait for the brother to come back with meat. Lightheartedly, Iris assured her that the drink wasn’t poison. </p>
  <p>The two became fast friends. Amalthea forgot about her injuries when she spoke to Iris, and for a teenager, Iris was pretty mature. “Say, Iris... If it is okay with you. I don’t think I can protect myself out there in this state. Is it okay if I stay here until I heal completely?” </p>
  <p>“Sure!” Iris said without a thought. </p>
  <p>After a while, there was a gentle knock on the door. Iris immediately knew it was her brother. Her brown eyes focused on Amalthea whose green eyes grew large as he came in with a deer on his shoulders. “You!” she jumped, but she sat back down when she felt her wound stinging.   </p>
  <p>Iris noticed Amalthea’s inability to materialise her weapon. Amalthea was too weak to fight. Whereas her brother stopped at the door, putting the deer down slowly. “Amalthea, this is my brother...” </p>
  <p>“He’s my bounty,” Amalthea hissed. Her whole body hurt as she felt back and backed up against the wall. </p>
  <p>Gladio hated seeing her that way. “Iris, could you deal with the deer?” </p>
  <p>“I will have to go outside,” she replied. </p>
  <p>“I will be fine. I want to speak to this bounty hunter of mine alone.” </p>
  <p>“I am not yours!” Amalthea yelled. Despite her fury, she could feel her cheeks turn hot. Like a feral cat, she was on the ready to pounce if he tried anything threatening. Yet, she noticed some tenderness in him as he spoke to his sister. Somehow, there was something about her bounty, has he cast a spell on her? She wiped the thoughts from her mind. He closed the door behind him and leant against it. She studied every step he took, and she could feel the frustration within her knowing that she was still too weak to summon her weapon. “Your sister is not here, and I am weak. You might as well kill me,” Amalthea spat. </p>
  <p>“You are weak and wounded. It will be cowardly of me to take advantage of you like that,” Gladio told her, approaching her slowly. He put his hand out intending to help her up. He knew the injuries he inflicted on her had hurt her. Judging from how she looked at him, he knew she distrusted him. Not that he minds, he was her bounty after all. “Look, Amalthea, was it? Let’s call for a truce. I won’t harm you, nor will you until you heal up. How’s that?” he asked. </p>
  <p><em>There it was again, that smile of his. Why is it captivating my heart so much? </em>Amalthea thought. It felt like her heart had betrayed her. That man was her bounty, for crying out loud! “Fine, until I feel better, nothing will change between us,” she told him. <em>I think.</em></p>
  <p>The first few nights residing in the shack, she barely had any sleep; afraid he might take the opportunity to kill her since Iris decided to go back to the Crown City. But the next few nights, she learnt that he had been nursing her to health when she contracted a fever. And throughout those nights, she learnt that he ensured the towel on her forehead remained cold and wet. </p>
  <p>Slowly but assuredly, as days went by, Amalthea got to know Gladio. She learnt that he was an avid reader, and despite his physique, he did not care what he ate. It took her a while to warm up to him, but he was a man of his words. It did not help that somehow, she developed some feelings towards him as well. </p>
  <p>For the first time since he brought her to the shack, he saw the tenderness in her green eyes. Her laughter was hearty, and it brought his heart at ease. She was no longer hostile towards him, and she got strong enough to help him cook. It seems like she had forgotten about hunting him. </p>
  <p>“Thanks,” he said as she handed him his drink. </p>
  <p>She sat down on the chair next to him and took a sip of her drink. “Gladio, may I ask you something?” she asked after a long silence. The flames from the fireplace danced in the reflection of her green orbs as it stared into a far distance. It was time to ask the million gil question.</p>
  <p>“Is something bothering you, Amalthea?” he asked, his voice ringing with concern. Something was bothering her, and he needed to know why. </p>
  <p>She took a deep breath and looked down at her cup. The words struggled to come out of her mouth, but she needed to ask Gladio. For a while now, she had doubted if her actions were the right one. </p>
  <p>He wanted to cup her cheeks, but he had to refrain from doing so. The idea of pushing her away by being too honest was the last thing on his mind. But, Gladio knew one thing for sure; he had fallen in love with her.</p>
  <p>“Hm, Gladio. Why are you on the bounty list? And, weirdly, your bounty is pretty high,” she started. It hurt her asking, but she had to. She found it hard to believe that someone like him was on the bounty list. The silence between them after her question haunted the shack. It was as if the only thing they could hear were the beating of their hearts.</p>
  <p>It was time to tell her the truth about what had happened. A secret Gladio has kept for a long time, she may have been the hunter who went after him, but she deserved the truth. “Amalthea,” he said, taking her hand and placing it onto his chest. The green orbs grew large, and he found himself admiring them. “I got accused of a murder, and it was of the king’s and my father’s.” Even the Prince’s words could not help Gladio with his innocence. </p>
  <p>“Wait, you are the King’s Shield son?” Amalthea questioned him. </p>
  <p>“Yes. I am Clarus Amicitia’s son,” he murmured. The twist of events sickened him up till that very day. Bounty hunters were still hunting him down, but this one has managed to see that he got accused of a crime he did not commit. To society, it was a crime of high treason. One that is considered unforgivable. Tears filled his eyes, thinking about his father, “The pain when I saw my father’s body. And then, to be blamed for committing a murder, which I did not commit.” Gladio balled his hand into a fist as angry tears filled his eyes. When Amalthea took his hand in hers, he noticed the kind smile she wore when she looked up at him. </p>
  <p>That took her by surprise; his tears, that is. It made sense to her now. Questions of all sorts raced through her mind. She felt the curiosity sipping through her, but the guilt filled her heart for blindly going after him. But back then, she did not connect the dots. She did not connect his name to Clarus’ name. She apologised to him for hunting him. At that moment, she hated herself for her actions. Her body moved on its own when she wrapped her arms around him.  </p>
  <p>There was a long silence between them as they shared that embrace. The flames in the fireplace pranced to the crackling of the wood and fire. All she could hear was the steady beating of his heart. Afraid of hurting his feelings further, she decided not to ask any more questions about it. Gladiolus Amicitia needed to be a free man. If she continued pursuing him, it would go against her principles because Gladio was innocent.</p>
  <p>“It felt good telling someone else about it, Amalthea. So, thank you...” Gladio told her, pressing his lips against her forehead. </p>
  <p>As he kissed her forehead, Amalthea suddenly felt dizzy. “Gladio...” she murmured, releasing herself from his grasp and touched her head. The cut was still healing but no doubt, it still hurt. Sometimes during her most active hours, she gets headaches, but she had gotten worse injuries before. Some dented her pride, some stained her life. </p>
  <p>“Amalthea?” he responded. She indicated to him that it was okay, but it took her a while to respond to him, but he remained patient. Amalthea knew that Gladio was different from all her previous bounties. Not only did she find out the truth in why he became the hunted, but he did not attempt to flee from her when she misstepped her actions. Gladio was the first of her bounties who did not take full advantage of her mistake and run from her.</p>
  <p>“I will drop this hunt, and I won’t trouble you as of tomorrow,” she decided. </p>
  <p>Those words surprised him. In truth, he didn’t want Amalthea to leave. “Amalthea... it’s not necessary. You can stay as long as you want. I think it will be safer for you here,” he said out of concern. Somehow, he could read that she did it because she did not want to trouble him any longer. Gladio knew when a bounty hunter drops their bounty, they could be next on the list depending on the person who set the bounty.</p>
  <p><em>He is saying that out of courtesy,</em> she thought. “I can just tell them you got away after we fought. And I never saw you after that fight,” she murmured. Gladio’s safety was all that she wanted. She was about to move away to avoid his gaze when Gladio grabbed her wrist. </p>
  <p>“Amalthea,” he said, as their eyes met. Gladio took the time to admire her green eyes and the way she looked at him. He wanted so bad to caress her cheeks and assure her that he will protect her at all cost. “Please stay here with me...” He wanted to beg her not to leave him. Gladiolus Amicitia could not deny that he had fallen in love with his bounty hunter. Slowly, he took both of her hands into his. “Amalthea, I am asking you to stay. You will be safe here for now. Please...” </p>
  <p>To him, nothing mattered for now. He just wanted Amalthea safe and close to him. Underneath that tough exterior of a woman before him, Gladio knew somewhere inside her. There was a woman who needed to be loved and yearned for protection. With each stroke of his thumb on her skin, he felt the need to protect her even more. </p>
  <p>She saw the fire in his eyes, but they were the gentle sort. “Gladio, I-...” she murmured. There was no fury in her when he grabbed her wrist earlier, nor was there any fear. He saw a different kind of emotions she felt. No one has ever looked at her that way before. “Okay,” she said and then she kept quiet again. She thought about it hard and an upward curve carved on her face. As she noticed the perplexed look written all over his face, she finally said, “I will stay under one condition.”</p>
  <p>“Tell me, and it is done,” Gladio promised. </p>
  <p>Amalthea patted the top of his hand and gave him a huge smile, “Let’s proof your innocence!”</p>
  <p><em>Oh, Six. This woman’s smile is gorgeous,</em> Gladio thought. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Lost Innocence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><span class="u">7th JUNE 756 M.E</span></strong><br/>
Amalthea left the shack quite early that morning while he prepared his hunting gear, and she went off without telling him what she wanted to do. He didn’t mind, and somehow he trusted that she’d come back in one piece. With everything prepared, he set out to hunt and find jungle produce for their next meal. </p><p>Amalthea’s wounds had healed, but she remained with Gladio, and she found closure there in that little cabin in the forest. The pair got fully accustomed to each other’s existence, where she slept on his bed, while he slept on the sofa when Iris was with them. However, Iris went back to the city and told them not to mess the shack up while she was away. Amalthea made sure she kept it clean while Gladio had the habit of leaving his clothes lying around. It may be endearing on somedays, but it infuriated her at times. Amalthea was also allowed out to hunt for food, and probably walk around the forest if she needed to stretch her legs. </p><p>A few months ago, he only agreed for her to clear his name because he wanted her to stay. They have been plotting but every plan they made, seem to have consequences that were not in their favour. But that did not stop her from wanting to clear his name. Gladio liked having her around. The shack, which was dull and dark whenever he hid out near Malmalam Thicket had burst into life. And there were occasions where he fantasised being married to her. </p><p>Gladio had never liked hunting for deers. They were sensitive to sound, and with physique such as his, he is most likely to scare them. Sadly for him, deers were all he could hunt in the woods. Anaks and garulas were only available in other regions of Lucis. Luckily for him, within half an hour, Gladio managed to catch a deer. </p><p>Malmalam Thicket was an excellent place to find food sources, although he’ll need to fight creatures such as the mandrakes, wasp soldiers and many more to find them. However, carrying the dead deer over his shoulders was not the problem. The problem would be risking putting the deer down and losing it to a beast in Malmalam Thicket bothered him. He thought of having malmashrooms included in their meal that night. As he entered the forest, he realised there were carcasses of monsters that inhabited the area. It made him smile, and immediately, he knew who the hunter was. </p><p>The rumbling from the waterfall got louder, knowing that he was near a water bodied area. There he noticed a naked figure underneath the running water of the waterfall. For a brief moment, he watched Amalthea enjoying the water flowing down her body with her head held back. Gladio could not help but notice the scars she might have obtained from her bounty hunting activities. He should know, even he has left a scar on her, according to Iris. </p><p>The slender body of the bounty hunter who once hunted him marvelled him. Her wet ombré curls covered half her back. Even a Goddess would be envious of the sight; then he thought of it as impropriate to act like a creep. With her back facing him, it was a vulnerable position for her. Anyone or anything could attack her from behind. So, he might as well let her know of his presence. Gladio knew he had to slowly move towards her so that he won’t startle her. </p><p>The rushing cold mountain water flowed down her body, and that was the break she needed. There was no pressure in the shower at the shack. It was enough to get her cleaned but the satisfaction laid in the rushing water of the waterfall. Calling her back from a world of her own was a familiar ‘hey’ coming from behind her. She covered her breast and turned her head only to find a red-faced Gladio behind her. “Gladio!” she gasped. From the corner of her eye, she could see him scratching his head. </p><p>“Just letting you know that I was just within the area,” he stammered. “I will leave you alone for now.” </p><p>“Oh. Okay,” Amalthea murmured. She felt embarrassed, knowing he was around. </p><p>It was awkward for both of them. Gladio turned around from Amalthea but could not resist admiring her. For the past few weeks, he had wanted to tell her how he felt for her. The desire to hold her in his arms, and to love her grew stronger every day. To him, he wanted her safe, and she felt protected with him. Gladio felt light-hearted when she was around him, and when she talks to him, her voice felt like a melody. He has fallen in and out of love, but what he feels at that moment, well, it was different. He wanted to devote his life to the woman he saw underneath the waterfall. </p><p>A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a rough stubble brushed against the top of her shoulders. Gladio whispered tenderly into her ear, complimenting her. A small smile carved on her lips, and she cups his cheek. He turned her around to face him, her body pressed against his. Her eyes met his. She had never noticed how beautiful his fierce amber eyes were. Her fingers traced the scar on his face, down to his chest. Though she felt small within the embrace of this man, she felt safe. “Gladio...” she whispered, looking up at him. </p><p>Before she could say anything, he shushed her by crashing his lips against her. To his pleasant surprise, she replied his kisses by parting his lips with her tongue. He wanted her. It was just them there by the waterfall. His lips strayed down to her neck, leaving a tingling feeling in her body. Her hands strayed up to his chest, finding its way around his neck. Amalthea never felt safe with anyone before, especially since she joined the Bounty Hunters Guild. Yet, it was different with Gladio; the man she initially hunted. How did it come down to this? Did he cast a spell on her somehow? She did not want to believe that. Oddly, despite meeting on the wrong foot, she felt safe with his presence.</p><p>“You are beautiful, Amalthea...” he whispered in between kisses. His hands grabbed her buttocks, squeezing the cheeks. He could feel the awakening of his erection. “I want you to be mine...” he growled, as they kissed. There was no answer from her, but from how she reacted; she wanted him, too. He swept her in his arms and brought her towards the shore of the lake. Gently, he laid her down and went in between her legs. He flicked his tongue over her pulsating pearl. A moan escaped Amalthea’s lips as she arched her back. It felt good that it did not take too long for her juices to flow. There was a sweet intoxicating scent which made him want to devour her. Those calloused hands of his held her waist as she squirmed from the orgasm. Those very hands moved its way to her breast, caressing them gently and squeezing her hardened nipples as he tasted her. Her moans and movement aroused him. </p><p>“Gladio...” she moaned his name. She could not control her volume any longer. That feeling she felt, it was good. She wanted him to stop, but she did not want him to stop. Amalthea, for the first time in her life, did not know what she wanted. Gladio left a good feeling to her body, and she knew it. After a while, he stopped and took her fingers which her placed at her heat. </p><p>“Touch yourself,” he told her. He wanted to take a good long look at her. Every movement she made turned him on. Those hungry amber eyes of his admired the goddess laid before him. Gladio studied each nook and cranny of her body, and his eyes scanned everything, including a scar near her collarbone. He stroked himself to fully hardened his erection. He started peppering gentle kisses on her stomach as she touched herself. Eventually, he made his way up to her ample breast. He teased her nipples with his tongue. Her soft moans made him hunger for her even more; he wanted to make her as his. No one shall have her but him.</p><p><em>What is this feeling?</em> Amalthea thought. It felt frightening but beautiful at the same time. Amalthea felt his passion as he kissed her body; every touch left an electrifying feeling. His tongue circles her nipples while he squeezed the other. “Gladio...” she moaned. Gladio has managed to make her feel beautiful. No one has ever done that for her. </p><p>He stopped teasing her body with his mouth, and he wanted to feel her around him. Gently he took her hands and sucked her juices from her slender fingers. He placed the head of his rock hard member at her heat. It was a moment that demanded gentleness. He did not want her to have the impression of him relieving his desire for her. He wanted that love to be permanent. He leant towards her face and pecked the side of her lips. </p><p>Amalthea was a woman who needed to be respected. “Are you ready?” he whispered tenderly, stroking her cheeks. Gladio noticed her eyes growing large might have indicated that it was the first time someone respected her as a woman. </p><p>Her heaving chest rose and fell, accompanied by her rapidly beating heart. Amalthea noticed the way his eyes looked at her. It was not of hunger for lust, but it was a hunger for love. The way the man towering over her looked at her, it was of love, not of infatuation. She gave Gladio a little nod while mouthing the word ‘yes’. She realised he did not insert himself until she nodded. Even when she gave consent, he did not penetrate her. Instead, his body crashed over hers as he caressed her face. The gentleness of his fingers brushing the skin of her cheek gave her warmth. Though she could feel his hardness at her entrance, he did not rush into her. The sultry voice coming from his lips, warning her of his entry soothed her. Gently, as his eyes gazed into hers, his length filled her. </p><p>She grabbed his shoulders as he rocked in and out of her. Every thrust he made, she let out a moan. His girth filled her, and she felt her juices flowing out. The way he looked into her eyes as he rested his forehead against hers. It was so tender, and his gaze was soft. He warned her that he wanted to pick up the pace. He pushed himself deep inside her, and he moaned every time he did. </p><p>The tightness around him drove him wild. His primal instinct kicked in as he slammed his hips against Amalthea’s sensitive bud. Her nails digging into his back went in deeper. The deeper she held onto him, the more her rammed into her entrance. “You are so tight...” he moaned. He nibbled at her slender neck marking her to show she is his while his hand caressed at her breast. As they got lost in the euphoria of it all, his movement got rougher. It never felt that good. Her moans drove him into madness. No longer were her eyes opened, he noticed. He held her waist, forcing himself into her. Profanities and obscenity uttered without him realising. </p><p>And that was when those flashbacks happened. As Gladio’s body slammed against hers, flashbacks of the past appeared in her mind. Suddenly, the pleasure she felt earlier became fear. The distinctive image of her hands bound, and her legs tied to spread forcefully bothered her. She felt helpless and tried fighting back, but the man above her was too heavy for her to fight off. She choked at her words, recalling the distant memory, which she wanted to forget. That final thrust he made as he releases inside her; she gathered her strength, knowing that he was at his point of weakness. The moment his body came crashing down onto her of satisfaction, she forced her eyes opened and pushed Gladio off her. “Get the fuck off me!” she yelled.</p><p>Warm white strings of fluid flowed out of her. She gathered herself and wrapped her arms around her legs. Tears were streaming down her face furiously. Though he felt the exhaustion from the satisfaction he felt, he noticed the fear in her green eyes. “Amalthea...” he murmured. It would be a lie if he did not feel confused with what had happened. A few moments, she was enjoying it; the other she reacted negatively towards it. What he could not help but notice was the fear written in her eyes. The way she held her legs close to her chest was a sign of vulnerability. He suspected something might have happened to her in the past. It broke his heart to see the tears streaming down her face. “Amalthea... Baby what is wrong?” he asked, cupping her cheeks gently, but she moved away. </p><p>“I...” she whispered, looking up at him. “It’s nothing. It’s getting dark. We better get back to the cabin,” she responded. Slowly, but shakily she got back up on her feet and cleaned the dirt from her body. She remained quiet as they both got dressed, and whenever Gladio tried to approach her, she held back. It still haunts her, those memories. It still hurt her. Her eyes focused on Gladio, but he did not seem angry at her. Whenever she caught him looking at her, there was some sadness in his eyes. Even the deer on his shoulder looked heavy on him. She took the bag of malmashrooms which they found on their way back to the shack from Gladio. </p><p>Each pace she made, he matched with hers. The surrounded was in total silence as the darkness curtained over the sky. Gladio wanted so bad to hold her hands as they walked. Even at the shack, she kept things to herself. Not a word came out of her mouth. He caught her staring into the emptiness as she picked at her meat and malmashrooms. It would have been a lie if he was not curious to know what triggered her actions earlier. At least, during dinner, she sat beside him. </p><p>“Gladio...” she whispered. “I am sorry for earlier. I was scared. I felt helpless...” she sobbed, dropping her plate to cover her face. </p><p>It made him panic. He took Amalthea’s tear-filled hands and held it tightly. Her eyes did not meet his, and he brought her hands to his lips. “I should apologise if I hurt you. I saw the fear in your eyes. I never had the intentions to hurt you.” </p><p>“I know,” she sobbed even louder. “And that hurt me even more because I might have hurt you!” </p><p>The truth was, she did not hurt his feelings. He saw the fear in her eyes and knew something might have happened. “Amalthea, I want you to be honest with me. Did something bad happen to you in the past?” He needed to know. They spoke so much about each other, but he never once asked about her past. Her teary eyes finally met with his. He wiped the tear away with his thumb. She did not say anything but only touched his hand, which cupped her cheek. “I saw the scar from a bite mark near your collarbone, Amalthea.” </p><p>That hit her. Gladio saw it. Of course, he would! For years it has been there, and no one ever notices it. Gladio was the first person to point it out. “Gladio... The truth is, this stained body was a virgin who got raped by the man who ran the Bounty Hunter’s Guild,” she started. “I know his face, but I don’t recall his name.” </p><p>Those words and what followed burnt his ears. A beautiful person such as her getting raped enraged him. To make matters worse, she was bounded to a bed when it happened. At that moment, he could feel his body shake at the thought of killing the man who took advantage of her. If he could catch the man, he will kill him. When she told him that he bit her shoulder to tame and mark her as a bounty hunter, it pissed him off even more. It broke his heart to see her holding in so much pain within her. He pulled her into his arms and held her. “I swear, Amalthea... I will take care of you. And if I find the guy who did this to you. I will kill him.” </p><p>“Gladio... Please... He is a brutal man. And I... and...” she sobbed. </p><p>“He hurt you!” Gladio roared. “How can a man do this to you? How can a man forcefully take your virginity? How can a man do that by tying you up? That is not a man, Amalthea! That is a monster!” </p><p>“He will overpower you, Gladio! And I stayed...” </p><p>“Why did you stay?” </p><p>There it was, the hatred in his eyes. It was Amalthea’s first time seeing him angry. She knew he knew that it was not her fault, but, staying was her mistake. “I stayed with the Guild because I needed money.” </p><p>“You know there are other ways to get money!” </p><p>“I became the best hunter, Gladio. I was good at doing what I did!” she explained. She knew he did not want to hear any explanations, but she had to let it out of her chest. The longer she kept it in, the more it will weigh her down. Gladio deserves to know the truth. </p><p>She begged him not to find the man who ran the guild, and that infuriated him. “Why are you protecting that man, Amalthea?” </p><p>“I am not! He will kill you. And I don’t want him to!” </p><p>“Why not? Don’t you trust my strength? My skills? I can bloody kill him for hurting you!” he yelled. He did not know his strength as he grabbed her arm but released when she started wincing. But despite that, it did not stop her from begging him to leave the past in the past. “Tell me, Amalthea! Why are you begging me not to kill him?” </p><p>The anger in his voice hurt her. It sounded like he was angry at her. “It is because I love you, Gladio! I don’t want to lose you! I lost everything in the past! My dignity, my family. Everything because of one monster of a man. I cannot lose you to him!” she yelled back. “I love you, Gladio! I love you so much. I cannot imagine living a life without you!” she sobbed, releasing herself from his grip. She leant forward and sobbed into her hands. </p><p>It made him feel bad watching her weep before him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He pulled away from her and placed his finger under her chin to tilt her head up. “Baby, look at me...” he whispered, his voice tender. Even with tears streaming down her face, she looked beautiful; vulnerable but beautiful. He would do anything to make those lips he touched with his thumb to smile again. All he wanted was to hear laughter escaping those very lips. He pressed his lips against hers and made a silent oath. He swore he would make her smile again. He will make her whole. “Amalthea, I love you, too.” </p><p>A small but sad smile appeared on her face. “No one has ever cared for me since that dark day, Gladio,” she wept. She could feel his arms around the frame of her body. She felt safe and wanted. </p><p>“Come to bed with me, and we don’t have to do anything. I will keep you safe and warm if that is what you want,” Gladio suggested. </p><p>On his face, she noticed the smile he gave her. It made her feel loved. She nodded. Before she could get off her chair, he had already swept her off her feet. She held onto him tightly. She felt love and warm. Each step he took, it was careful. Throughout those steps, he kept his eye onto her. He got onto the bed and placed her gently next to him. She felt like a child refusing to let him go. She traced the tattoo on his chest with her fingers. He took her fingers and brought it to his lips. </p><p>They said nothing to each other. Gladio’s arms around her was enough to keep her safe. Amalthea could read his facial expression every time he looked at her. She traced the scar on his face and his chest while he rubbed the scar near her collarbone but grinned at the love bite which he left on her neck. They did not exchange any words, just admiring and enjoying each other’s presence until her eyes grew too heavy to stay awake.</p><p>At that moment, he noticed how she slept close to him through the night. And he took the opportunity to whisper the words of love into her ear. The desire to protect her grew stronger each minute he held her. At every movement in her sleep, he held her closer to his chest. She described herself to him as stained, but to him, she will always be beautiful. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final installation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><span class="u">21st JUNE 756 M.E</span></strong><br/>The weeks went by with nothing but laughter in the shack. Iris had finally gone to check on them as she was in the Cleigne region. Being there with them, she could not help but noticed the playful manner between her brother and Amalthea. It made her feel happy as she was unsure at first about leaving them alone together in the shack. </p><p>The shack seemed brighter, rather than its usual dullness. Whatever Amalthea did, it made her happy. But as far as Iris was concerned, she was glad that her brother did not seem to have any worry written on his face. On her way to check on her brother and Amalthea, she heard that Amalthea’s name was on the bounty list. When she informed Amalthea about it, Amalthea told her that it was something she had expected. </p><p>The more Iris observed them, she is confident that her brother and Amalthea are in love with each other, but she was not sure if they’ve told each other yet. She continued watching them practise on the space in front of the shack. Their playful manner with each other was something Iris has never seen in her brother. Nor did she expect Amalthea to be just as playful. </p><p>“Gladio, I still think we need to prove your innocence. You did not kill King Regis or your Dad. I still think it is absurd,” she declared while they were sparring outside the shack. Iris’ brown eyes grew large as she looked at her brother for a reaction. It was a heavy subject, but it caught her off guard and Gladio hit her bottom with a wooden greatsword that he carved for training purposes. “Damn it, Gladio. That hurt!” she pouted. </p><p>“That was for talking too much...” he teased. He took his stance in front of Amalthea, but Amalthea stabbed the wooden katana he made especially for her into the ground. “Amalthea! We ain’t done yet!” </p><p>“I am! And I still think we need to prove your innocence!” she repeated. </p><p>Gladio rolled his eyes and stabbed his wooden greatsword into the ground. “How are we going to achieve that? All that we discussed. It has its consequences.” He was not sure how the plan would work. He has tried in the past to prove his innocence, even got Prince Noctis to vouch for him. But it was all in vain. “What?” he asked when he noticed her grin. </p><p>She felt optimistic, “Since I am on the bounty hunter’s list, we might as well. Don’t you want to bring your Dad’s killer to justice, Gladio? Hell, I would. What do you say? For me, will you try again?” she asked. </p><p>Under his breath, he cursed the Six, her smile could make a man melt. It took him a while but finally gave in. “Okay, unless you promise you will pamper this behemoth when it is all done.” </p><p>“It’s a deal!” she chirped. </p><p>“Are you two in love?” Iris asked out of the blue. That million gil question had managed to shut them both up. “From how I look at it, you two guys are dating each other!” Their playful mannerism of pinching each other’s noses and constant teasing could only mean that they were in love. </p><p>“Yes, Iris. We are,” Gladio admitted taking Amalthea’s hand in his. “We’ve been together for almost three months now.” </p><p>“So that is how long I was away!” she giggled. Iris was like that, always laughing and chirping. Amalthea loved that in that girl. Iris was a good girl and looked up to her brother. </p><p>“I think he knocked my head too hard, Iris. That is why I decided to accept him,” Amalthea joked. Gladio grabbed Amalthea and threw her over his shoulder. “Gladio! Put me down! I was talking seriously to you just now!” </p><p>He wanted to avoid the subject but knowing Amalthea was persistent in the matter. Slowly, he placed Amalthea back on the ground. For a while, he thought he could make her forget about wanting to clear his name. “Okay. We will go clear my name.” </p><p>Amalthea looked at Iris and grinned. “I spoke to Iris about it, if you want to know,” Amalthea stated, with no remorse in her facial expression. She studied Gladio’s body language and his eyes. She loved seeing his eyes grow in amazement, especially the way his brow would rise. “We will go talk to Prince Noctis first and ask for his suggestion,” Amalthea suggested. “Since you were with him when it happened.” </p><p>Gladio knew she had a point, and he did not like it when she did. With that, it meant leaving the safety of their shack. It meant going back to Insomnia. It had been months, half a year to be exact since he was in the Crown City. He left Noct in the capable hands of Ignis and Prompto to be a man on the run, who did not commit the crime he supposedly committed. Gladio thought it might be a good thing because he wanted revenge. If he could bring the man who murdered his father to justice, he could go after the man who hurt the love of his life. As for Amalthea, she had her doubts about going back to the Crown City.</p><p>Iris can get them across the border back into Insomnia with no problem, but to find the man who killed her father. He was the problem. Iris knew that the man was always on the move. Yet, when she watches Amalthea and Gladio together, her heart soared. <em>Papa, Gladdy finally found peace, but I bet, he won’t rest until he avenges your death,</em> Iris thought as she looked up at the sky. Leaving the couple to their antics, Iris pulled out her phone and dialled Noctis’ number. “Noct... Gladdy has agreed,” she informed. “We will see you at the Citadel.” </p><p>The three set their journey back into the Crown City stopping at stops to replenish curative, and other essentials. It was not easy, but Iris had some help, which impressed her brother. Travelling with her were two most wanted by the bounty hunters, and she happened to be friends with some of them who are on their side. </p><p>After a long journey, they finally arrived at the entry point of Insomnia. Amalthea looked up at the toll. The last time she stood before those gates were in hopes that her father would collect her, which he didn’t. Tears filled her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away when Gladio stood beside her. “Let’s do this,” Amalthea determined. And she was, as she wanted Gladio to walk a free man even if she has to live in danger. </p><p>The Crown City looked like it never changed, but the sights and sounds kind of bothered her as she was used to the quiet. Her heart pounded within her chest, knowing that she will step foot into the Citadel to meet Noctis. As she noticed a few familiar faces, she looked down at her feet as she walked by. The fear she felt for that man who took away her dignity still lingered within her. She prayed hard to the Astrals that she won’t bump into him or his goons. </p><p>The Citadel stood majestic before them as they looked up. “Come on, Noct is waiting for us,” Iris said, leading them into the Citadel. At the front of the Citadel, Noctis expected their arrival. Gladio had forgotten how it felt like to be within the Citadel. It hurt him being there. He balled his hand into a fist, and he shook. Out of nowhere, he felt a gentle touch to his fist. Standing next him was Amalthea who had his fist in her hands with her tear-filled green eyes. He did not want to make her cry. All he wanted to see was Amalthea’s smile, and he did not want to lose that.</p><p>Noctis stood in front of the Throne Room door, tracing the decor with his fingers. It has been a while since the killing, and he had never set foot into the throne room. “Noct...” Iris called, approaching the prince. His eyes averted from the door to Iris, Gladio and Amalthea. </p><p>Without much thought, Noctis threw his arms around Gladio. “Hey, big guy!” He could finally let his guard down. He trusted Gladio with all his heart, and he knew Gladio did not commit the murder. Without a word, Gladio’s muscled arms slowly wrapped around the prince’s body. Embracing the prince he once served, all the memories came flooding back into his mind. </p><p>“Noct,” Gladio uttered. </p><p>After the reunion, Noctis hustled everybody into a secret room that links with the Throne Room. Noctis was not ready to spy into the Throne Room, but they had no choice. “You guys came at the right time. Rumours are saying Drautos has a meeting in the Throne Room today,” Noctis told them. Not long after he told them about Drautos, two men appeared in the Throne Room with another bounty hunter. Both men recognised by Amalthea.</p><p>“I know them both! But the bigger man...” Amalthea gasped, covering her mouth. She looked up at Gladio and shook her head, trying not to sob. “He was the one who r–”</p><p>Gladio noticed the fear written in her face and hushed her gently. He took her hand in his only to realise her shaking. She was genuinely afraid. Upon reflex, Gladio brought her into his arms and held her head close to his chest. “We will get him,” he whispered when he noticed Amalthea trembling. “For hurting you, and for killing my Dad.” </p><p>After Drautos left the throne room, they left the hidden room. Noctis took one good look at Amalthea, “So this is the bounty hunter who went after you?” he asked Gladio with a grin. </p><p>“Yeap. The one and only.”</p><p>“Looks like she caught something else of yours,” Noctis hinted.  </p><p>“Her name’s Amalthea,” Gladio said quickly.</p><p>“Amalthea. Such a familiar name,” Noctis mentioned taking a long hard look at her. </p><p><em>Shit. Don’t say you know me,</em> Amalthea cursed. “So, your Highness, what do you propose we do about that evil man?” she asked quickly.</p><p>“Drautos? The only person we can rely on and that man is Cor Leonis...” Noctis informed then. </p><p>Amalthea’s eyes grew wide. That was not part of the deal. Even Gladio seemed hesitant. “Can we trust Cor? Cor and Drautos are quite close.”</p><p>“Fortunately for us? Yes. He believes you are innocent. And the marshal’s the only person in this building who can get through with Drautos. If we are going to meet Cor at the Tomb of the Wise in Keycatrich, we have to go now,” Noctis told them.  </p><p>Amalthea was not looking forward to meeting Cor Leonis. The last time they met, things did not go as smoothly. She walked away from him when he forbade her from joining the Bounty Hunter’s Guild. She defied him and had regretted that decision since. But, there they were, on their way to meet with him. </p><p>“Noct, is it okay if I go into the Throne Room of a bit before we leave?” Gladio found himself asking. As soon as Noctis permitted for him to do so, he walked into the Throne Room, and Amalthea followed behind him. </p><p>“Gladio?” she called. He extended his hand out for her to reach out for it. </p><p>Gladio looked at the floor, his heart pounding within his chest. “It happened here. I saw the motionless bodies of the King and my Dad with Drautos standing over them. And knowing that the same man took advantage of you pisses me off even more.” </p><p>Amalthea noticed how Gladio’s shoulders shook as he spoke about his father and her incident. She held his arm to ease him. The sound of his voice filled with anger somewhat scared her, but she knew it was because he cared for her. She cupped Gladio’s face with her hands and stood on her toes to peck his lips. “Gladio, I believe we will get him. Come on, let us go.” </p><p>He knew she was right, and he turned to leave the room while holding her hands tightly in his. As he paced towards the door, he vowed to bring Drautos to justice. He wanted that man to suffer the way he made many people suffer, especially the way he made Amalthea suffer. Although Gladio knew what Drautos took from Amalthea cannot be returned, but Gladio wanted Amalthea’s true happiness. He had noticed that behind the smile she wore, there was a hint of sadness behind that smile; and he wanted that sadness gone. </p><p>The four walked towards the tomb where Cor Leonis is to meet them. The squeeze in Amalthea’s stomach got tighter as they approach him. In her mind, so many kinds of scenario laid out for her. Some good and some were unkind. Hard as it was, she had to admit she felt guilty for defying the man. Maybe it was an excellent time to atone to what happened between them. The nearer they got to him, and that was it; the moment of truth. </p><p>“I quite expected this of you, Amalthea,” Cor said when he saw her. “And I’m glad you made the right choice.” </p><p>Everybody, except Amalthea, had a moment of confusion when he said that. “Hi, Dad...” she greeted. </p><p>“Dad?” everyone else exclaimed. Amalthea turned and saw Gladio looking the most shock of all. </p><p>“Why are you all so surprised?” he asked, perplexed. “Amalthea here is my daughter.”</p><p>“You didn’t tell me that detail!” Gladio exclaimed to her. He did not know that the marshal had a grown-up daughter. And his father failed to tell him that Cor had a daughter who was the same age as Gladio. </p><p>Noctis rolled his eyes, “now I know why that name sounds so familiar. Prompto has mentioned your name before.” </p><p>“Yes. The marshal is my father,” she admitted. “But we are not here for that. We are here to clear Gladio’s name.” </p><p>“And yours,” Gladio told her. </p><p>A small smile appeared on Cor’s face. He knew Amalthea picked up the bounty to catch Gladio but judging from what she said. He knew she had changed her mind about it. He knew that she saw the truth from Gladio’s point of view. Cor apologised to Gladio for not being able to help clear his name back then because he wanted to know Drautos’ secrets. And for him to do that, he’ll have to gain the man’s trust. </p><p>They entered the tomb and plotted their plan. Amalthea felt a sense of relief to be with her father again. As embarrassed as she had felt, despite the dispute and the shame she left onto him, his behaviour towards her was indifferent. He accepted her, and many times she caught him smiling at her. After their discussion, he brought his daughter aside out of the others’ earshot.</p><p>“It’s good to have you back, Amalthea...” he told her, embracing his daughter. Cor missed his daughter, but he was too proud to admit it. In a moment of holding his daughter in his arms, he thanked the Astrals that she was in good hands. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, as there were many things he wanted to ask her. “How are you?” he asked, brushing his daughter’s hair aside as he did not like seeing her in such a messy manner. </p><p>“I am okay, Dad. Gladio took care of me,” she told him. She felt embarrassed to be with her father. It had been almost two years since they argued over her decision to join the bounty hunters’ guild. </p><p>“What is with the change of heart?” he asked out of curiosity. Cor recalled when he caught wind of his daughter wanted to pick up the bounty for Gladio’s capture, and he tried to reach out for her. But, Cor knew his daughter’s stubbornness.  </p><p>Amalthea took a step back from her father and looked back at Gladio who was talking to Noctis and Iris by the tomb. “Well, it happened a few months ago when I caught him. We fought in the forest near Malmalam Thicket. He knocked me out. Instead of leaving me where we fought, he brought me to his hideout. So, we became friends, and I asked him about the bounty. He explained it to me. It then occurs to me that I was going after the wrong person the whole time. And I did not know Gladio was Clarus Amicitia’s son until he told me.” </p><p>Cor smiled at his daughter and held her shoulders. “Why didn’t you come home, girl?” </p><p>“Dad... I...” </p><p>“A father’s wrath is never long. After this, please come home,” he told her. </p><p>Amalthea looked up at her father’s face and noticed the tears in his icy blue eyes. “Dad... Forgive me,” she wept, hugging her father. </p><p>“I forgave you a long time ago, Amalthea,” Cor told his daughter kissing her forehead. “Just come home after we clear Gladio’s name.” </p><p>“Okay, Dad.” A sad smile appeared on her face when he wiped her tears away. She never meant to hurt his feelings, and she thought he had resented her for becoming a bounty hunter. She did not take her father, the great Marshal of Lucis to be a forgiving man. It was her fault, and she knew it. She thought she knew her father, but Amalthea did not. </p><p>Cor felt joy when he saw her in good health, and he felt grateful that Gladio kept her well. Cor knew Gladio since he was a young boy, but never introduced Amalthea to anybody from the Citadel. He did not want that life for her, but he trained her to defend herself. He told his daughter to join the others, and she obeyed him. </p><p>The day he remembered most was when he held her for the very first time in his arms; the day she was born. The first-time young father made a promise to his fragile little girl the Earth and sky after losing his wife. He swore always to protect her, but Cor felt like a failure when Amalthea left to join the bounty hunter guild. If it was one thing he regretted was not letting her join the Crownsguard. If she did, she wouldn’t be a bounty hunter. It was no time for regrets now, he got his daughter back, and all he could do was hope that she will not leave him again. His eyes directed at Gladio and he noticed the tenderness in Gladio’s fiery eyes as she sat next to him. </p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">26th JUNE 756 M.E</span></strong><br/>Amalthea could feel her heart pound as soon as they got to Lestallum. Only a few days ago, Cor got intel that Drautos was in Lestallum and they kept an eye on their surroundings in Lestallum. No one can see Amalthea and Gladio as they were both on the Bounty list. They both entered Lestallum with cowls covering their heads. </p><p>The safest place in Lestallum for them was in the Leville Hotel, but that does not mean they can let their guard down. Amalthea sat on the bed feeling anxious, as Gladio noticed. He sat next to her and took her hand in his. “You okay?” he asked her.</p><p>It was not their first time left alone, but it was their first time alone in a pretty hotel room. “I am feeling nervous about being here. We are going up against the man who took my dignity away, Gladio,” she said.</p><p>“I will be by your side,” he assured her. </p><p>All those time she has spent with Gladio, she felt comfortable enough to lean against him. Amalthea had craved for attention for so long, but she found it in her initial bounty. When he wrapped his arms around her, she placed her hand onto his chest and looked up at him. “Gladio... I–,” she stopped when Gladio crashed his lips against hers. </p><p>“I love you, Amalthea Leonis,” Gladio whispered, caressing her cheek. “It is so good to say your full name,” he smiled. </p><p>It made her smile when he said her full name. “I love you, too, Gladiolus Amicitia,” she purred as she straddled and rested her arms on his shoulder. Their foreheads meet, as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Suddenly, she started getting flashbacks again. She got off Gladio and fell onto her knees. The image of Drautos towering over her scared her. Her cries and the struggles she made as Drautos held her down. The cold feeling she felt pierced her skin until a pair of arms wrapped itself around her. “Gladio!” she gasped. </p><p>“I know you are getting flashbacks. I will protect you,” Gladio assured Amalthea. Her green eyes questioned him instead of words. “Whenever you get nightmares, all I had to do was hold you in my arms, and you will stop.”</p><p>Amalthea did not know that, but she felt grateful for Gladio’s concern. The way he looked at her, it made her feel loved. And even since the first time he laid eyes on her, he had undying love within them, and she loved him for it. He found a way into her heart and made her found her smile again. “Thank you,” she whispered. </p><p>“It’s my pleasure. And, I will wait for you until you are ready,” Gladio informed. </p><p>And she knew what he meant. They may have done it, but he respected her body after knowing the trauma she had gone through. Amalthea had never met someone like Gladio, and she did not think it was possible. “What did I do to deserve you, Gladio?” she asked, tears welling her eyes. </p><p>“Well, you picked up a bounty to hunt a prize but ended up with a man who fell madly in love with you,” Gladio grinned, rubbing his nose against hers. He loved it when she giggles. Her little peals of laughter often made his heart soar. </p><p>The door flew opened as they were about to kiss again. “Drautos is on the move to Vesperpool, and the marshal is on his way to meet him,” Iris informed them. Iris knew about the relationship of her brother and Amalthea, but they needed to get to Vesperpool soon to catch the man who killed their father. Iris left them alone for a bit to give them a few seconds of intimacy. </p><p>Gladio kissed Amalthea’s lips again, “Come on. We got to prove my innocence and regain yours.” </p><p>“I cannot get my innocence back, Gladio,” she sighed. </p><p>“He took it by force, but he will have to pay for what he did,” Gladio told her.</p><p>“I guess...” she said.</p><p>Gladio and Amalthea got to Vesperpool with Iris, and they approached the area with caution. He placed his finger to his lips to indicate to keep quiet when they heard men talking. From behind a huge rock, Cor spoke to Drautos, but it did not look too friendly. The men spoke intensely, and Amalthea’s body trembled from hate when she saw Drautos. </p><p>Her katana materialised in her hand, and she was ready to charge. But Gladio held her back telling her to wait for Cor’s signal. Noctis did not follow as advised by Cor as it may char Noctis’ image as a prince of Lucis. “I know you want him dead, but we need to tread lightly,” Gladio told her. “And we need him alive...” </p><p>As much as she loved Gladio, but those words frustrate her. She wanted Drautos killed, but Gladio was right somehow. She pursed her lips at the thought of letting Drautos live. To think that Drautos took something precious from her, and Gladio still accepted her the way she was. </p><p>“There is the signal,” Iris whispered, moving cautiously towards Drautos and Cor. </p><p>Cor thought about attacking Drautos before the others make a move, but he knew they would have seen his signal already. Drautos spoke about his best bounty hunter going after Gladio, but there was a disappointment knowing that that bounty hunter decided to drop the bounty. That triggered Cor to attack. “Drautos, that is my daughter you are talking about,” Cor growled.</p><p>But Drautos was quick and materialised his weapon blocking Cor’s attack. “I know that it was your daughter since the beginning. Since she decided to join the guild,” Drautos laughed. Drautos tried to attack Cor, who jumped back. “Did not think I will find out, Leonis? Did not think that I will know that you will side Clarus’ son!” </p><p>“You betrayed Clarus when he trusted you most!” Cor roared, swinging his katana at Drautos who managed to block Cor’s attacks. </p><p>“That I did, and I don’t care. Both Clarus and Regis have no meaning to me,” Drautos snarled, pushing Cor off. </p><p>“Dad!” </p><p>“Stay out, Amalthea!” Cor said when he saw her coming to his defence alone. Cor noticed Gladio was nowhere in sight, and it baffled him. </p><p>“No, Dad. I have a reason to fight this man,” she told him. </p><p>“Oh, it’s the little bounty hunter. I wonder if she still feels good as before.” </p><p>That laughter, that cruel laughter pierced her heart with hatred. The look of shock on her father’s face hurt her, and the thought of fury raging in Gladio’s eyes scared her. It was time for her to face the truth and her fears; she needed to fight this man. All she wanted was this monster to die so he won’t hurt or take advantage of another female bounty hunter. Amalthea charged at Drautos and swung her katana at the large man. “Why did you frame Gladio, Drautos?” she growled. </p><p>She did not know her strength, and she seemed amazed at herself. Perhaps, all that training with Gladio during her time in hiding paid off. Their weapons clinked, and she has managed to read every move Drautos made. She noticed the frustration in Drautos’ tired face whenever she dodged or parry his attacks. </p><p>“Damn it, Iris...” Gladio murmured, watching the love of his life fighting the man who destroyed her. </p><p>“She wants you to trust her, Gladdy.” </p><p>He averted his sights from Amalthea to Cor, who looked shocked. He cannot believe he allowed Amalthea to go in to fight Drautos with Cor. He should be there with her. It was as if there was an uncanny aura around her. Just by watching her fight, Gladio realised she was a vicious fighter. Yet, her movement, as dangerous as she seems as she wields her katana, she looked graceful. But Drautos was not going down without a fight. The man was strong, and that worried Gladio. “We need to help her,” Gladio hissed. </p><p>“We need to stay hidden, Gladdy! Drautos does not know you are here!” Iris told her brother. </p><p>Cor could not help but feel impressed by his daughter, but he still worried for her as any father would. He wiped the sweat from his forehead before joining in with his daughter. For a moment, while fighting side by side with his daughter, he realised she had managed to apply her father’s methods and learnt the Amicitia way of fighting. </p><p>Amalthea, Cor and Drautos started to feel the exhaustion filling them until Drautos tried to flee from the father-daughter team. The terrain in Vesperpool was not the best. “Shit!” Drautos cursed as he fell backwards, while his weapon flew. The tip of the younger Leonis’ katana at his throat made him aware that he was in trouble. “So, what now? You are going to kill me?” Drautos laughed, looking up at the father and daughter. “Fine, you got me!” </p><p>“You are going to admit you murdered Regis and Clarus, Drautos!” Cor told him. </p><p>There was an opportunity for him to turn the tide against the Leonis father and daughter. He kicked Amalthea’s katana and grabbed it as it flung out of her hand. Gladio fumed when he saw it happened, but Iris held him back. “Iris!” Gladio hissed, but she seemed persistent. Gladio watched Amalthea in a difficult situation, while Cor tried to defend her. It hurt him to see her that way, and he did not want her to get hurt. “Iris...” </p><p>“Wait, Gladdy. She has a smile on her face!” Iris pointed out. </p><p>Gladio squinted and noticed Amalthea smiling. Droplets of sweat glistened her face, but her smile was one he did not recognise. It bothered him to see that she looked tired, but her smile. There was something sinister about her smile. “What are you planning, Amalthea?” he murmured. </p><p>If she planned it properly, Drautos would walk into her trap. If her plan fails, she had a fallback. Amalthea was a tactical person, but she believed in improvising her ideas while on the field. Drautos approached her while pointing her katana at her. <em>Beautiful</em>, she thought. She smacked her lips and kicked where it hurt most for the man. Drautos let out a painful scream, clutching at his throbbing manhood and that gave Amalthea ample time to grab her katana. She took control and forced the man on his knees. She took out a rope from her thigh bag to tie him up. It took her years of practice to tie a person, and it paid off. “I told a certain bounty that I want you killed, but we should bring you to justice,” she snarled. </p><p>“You will pay for this! It was I who made you the bounty hunter that you are today!” Drautos said. </p><p>“I am not sure which part of taking advantage of a girl, and tainting her pride have to do in making a female bounty hunter!” she shot back. “I spent these few years feeling like the world was in darkness. You made me feel worthless. Today, seeing you like this, I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. I believe that Gladiolus Amicitia is not guilty of murdering the King and the King’s Shield.” She could feel her blood boil and her temper flare. She wanted to slice Drautos into shred, but she promised Gladio she would let him live and bring him to justice. </p><p>Suddenly, her head felt light. Amalthea’s heart racing beneath her chest was a typical sign of her exhaustion but feeling dizzy was a new feeling. Not only was her head feeling light, but she could also feel her body getting heavy. The last thing she heard before her world went black was a distraught call of her name. It was not her father’s voice; instead, it was Gladio’s. </p><p>*** </p><p>The smell of medicine and the beeping of the machine woke her. Her vision took a while to clear, but she felt someone’s head near her wrist. She ran her fingers through the hair and immediately knew who it was. “Amalthea?” a loving, familiar voice called. </p><p>“Hello, Gladio...” she greeted. As her vision cleared, she noticed Gladio’s tears of relief. “Why am I in the hospital?” she asked when she realised that she was on the hospital bed.  </p><p>“You passed out,” he told her, caressing her forehead. He took the time to admire her face. He felt thankful that she was okay. Gladio cupped her cheek and caressed her cheek with his thumbs. “Gods, you’re beautiful.” </p><p>“Stop it,” she blushed. She remembered when Gladio first said those words to her. He laid on the ground with the tip of her kaiken at his throat. Back then, she wanted to kill him for making such a remark. But at that present moment, she could only blush. Gladio was the only person other than her father, who’s ever told her that. The dreamy look on Gladio’s face made her smile. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re okay,” he said. </p><p>“What happened to Drautos?” she suddenly remembered, sitting up but she winced when she accidentally yanked at her IV cannula. </p><p>“Thrown into jail, waiting for his execution for murdering King Regis. And we got off the bounty list. Also, your Dad has taken Drautos’ place in the Bounty Hunter’s Guild. He wants you to be his number two in the guild. What else?” Gladio asked, tapping his finger at his chin while looking up at the ceiling. He studied the look on Amalthea’s face. She looked almost contented with what she heard from Gladio. </p><p>“That’s good,” Amalthea said, sinking into the mattress. </p><p>“Oh, and you’re pregnant,” he grinned at Amalthea. Gladio touched her stomach and caressed it while looking at it lovingly. He had a smile she had never seen.</p><p>Amalthea’s green eyes grew as she looked at him. He had a smile she had never seen before. It was a smile of contentment. <em>Is he joking? But there are tears in his eyes, </em>she thought. “Pregnant?” she asked. His enthusiastic nod made her smile. He took her hand in his and placed it against his cheek. She then recalled that day by the waterfall. It must have happened there. </p><p>Gladio had never felt so happy in his life. “I swear, I will take care of you and our baby,” he told her, pressing his lips against her forehead. </p><p>She had never seen so happy. To think, Amalthea thought he’d be glad to be a free man again. But she was wrong. “Who would have thought that the bounty hunter and her bounty would end up having a child together?” she smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>